


Expectations and Reality

by megablazikens



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megablazikens/pseuds/megablazikens
Summary: Childhood experiences greatly affect how one sees the world.Especially if you were only ever taught one way to view your surroundingsOften because that was all you were ever allowed to see.(A headcanon fic about Blake and Whitley's upbringings. Look at the notes below)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitchblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchblue/gifts).



“Our young Prince grows and learns each day.” Gorm spoke as he paced before a group of new recruits for Team Plasma. “The day will come when our little prince will become King and deliver Liberation to all Pokemon. It is his greatest wish to see them free from mankind's enslavement. So it falls to us, the Seven Sages, to guide him; and it falls to you, loyal supporters of our young lord, to serve him as we see fit. We may only be a small force now, but one day all of Unova, and the world, will hear of us. One day, all those who wish to see the freedom of Pokemon will walk alongside us.”

 

Gorm ended his speech soon after and dismissed the recruits to begin their training. Just then, he noticed one of the recruits holding something in her arms. He could also vaguely recall that she had been fidgeting in the crowd during his speech. He approached the woman before she could leave for her own training. She bowed her head in respect, waiting until he motioned her to speak.

 

“Y-yes, is there something wrong, sir?”

 

“Forgive my intrusion, madam, but I couldn't help but notice that you have...”

 

The woman held something swathed in a soft, gray-colored blanket. It moved slightly as she lifted it up to him. She carefully pulled part of the blanket away, revealing a small child with light brown hair and blue eyes. The child couldn't have been much older than a few months.

 

“Ah, yes. This is my daughter. Her name is Whitley.”

 

Gorm stared at the child, who was now fussing in her mother's arms as she gently rocked her. He closed his eyes.

 

“With all due respect, madam, but would it not be better for your child to be in the care of someone else while you train here? Surely her father or some relative of yours can care for her. We would even let you out of training whenever you'd like if you want to see her more often.”

 

“I—she has...no father to look after her,” she brushed aside a small lock of hair on the baby's face, “and I do not have any relatives that can help me care for her. I would like to have her stay with me while I train. I promise that she won't be any trouble to you, sir.”

 

“I apologize, but she--”

 

“Is no trouble at all.”

 

The woman and Gorm turned around. Ghetsis, the leader of the Seven Sages, approached them, with the two Goddesses following closely behind.

 

“Your young child is welcome here.”

 

“But sir--” the sage gestured to the baby “--she is so young! She would need a lot of attention at this age. I don't know who aside from her mother can care for her! This place isn't suited for caring for young children.”

 

Ghetsis held his hand up. “Need I remind you that our young lord is also a child. He might not be as young as this little one, but he is a child no less. May I?”

 

He held his arms out, letting the woman gently place the baby in them. He continued as he held her.

 

“There is a old saying I've heard of; that it is the children of the present who will shape the future. This little one has a great opportunity at hand. She can be raised here, along with Team Plasma, so that she may grow and learn the ideals of our Lord that will change the future. If she were to be raised elsewhere, she may end up falling into this current society's cruel ideas of Pokemon enslavement. We cannot allow that.”

 

Ghetsis handed the baby back to her mother, turning her attention to her. “There will be others around here who can help with raising her. Even the Goddesses may help should ever need it. Just as our young Lord N will be raised to be a true King and Hero, your little one will be raised as one of his loyal followers. She will hold the ideals of Team Plasma up high and proudly. Be honored that your child has this chance!”

 

“O-oh of course!” The woman bowed, careful not to let Whitley fall out of her arms. “Thank you, sir! We both will work hard to support Lord N. For the sake of the Pokemon he cares so much about!”

 

Ghetsis nodded. He turned and gestured Gorm to come with him. “Let us go. It is around time for N's lessons to begin again.”

 

As both sages walked out of the room, the Goddesses Anthea and Concordia silently bowed to the woman before they followed after the sages.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~~*

 

CLASSIFIED FILE

INTERNATIONAL POLICE  
AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY  
  
LOG NUMBER **  
DATE **/**/****  
PROJECT UPDATE

  
FROM THE DIRECTOR OF THE PROJECT

 

To the board of directors of the International Police.

 

    This entry serves to inform you all of our project's progress so far. As you may all know, we were tasked with ensuring that our officers have sufficient training and skills necessary to combat whatever dangers exist in our world. It is the duty of the International Police to protect the public from threats that go beyond the scope of local, or even regional, law enforcement. Make no mistake, our officers are some of the best the world has to offer, with many of them having excellent success rates. Our information network is unparalleled and the Pokemon assigned to our agents are some of the best we could ask for.

    Despite all of this, the enemies of the public still remain at large. We've seen the consequences of their actions in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and many more regions, where both innocent people and Pokemon were put at risk, or even injured. These miscreants become more and more elusive each day, and even our best officers have trouble dismantling such criminal organizations. We need more than what we already have. We need someone whose skills exceed our best agents so far. Someone who can lead effortlessly and also work perfectly alone. Someone who can easily obtain information from these criminals and bring them down swiftly. We need the perfect agent.

    Therefore, if you recall, we presented an idea for a project which has been recently approved several weeks ago. A project since named “PROJECT B2.”The purpose of this project is too raise and train one agent who will become the best of our entire force to date. Since approval, we have searched all around the world to find a suitable candidate for this project. After several days, we finally found a candidate in the ***** region.

    A young boy. Age * months, normal birth weight, excellent genetic and environmental background, and with great health according to doctors at the child's birthplace. I must take this moment to remind you all about our reasoning for needing such a young candidate. For us to raise the perfect agent, we must start their training as early in their life as we can. We must ensure that all their necessary mental, nutritional, and physical requirements for this project are exactly met. Rest assured that we took the necessary steps to assure the child's parents of their decision to hand custody of the boy to us. We have compensated them greatly and assured them that their son will receive the best care and education we can provide. For the time being, he will remain with his parents for several more weeks before we can take the boy into our care.

    Living quarters for the boy are being prepared, as well as a curriculum for his education and a training regimen once he reaches an appropriate age.

    This is all we currently have to report. As promised, monthly reports will be sent to the board about the boy's progress. Due to the nature of this project, any information regarding this project must remain between the project director, the board, and all those involved directly with the child. No other agents or superintendents are to know of this.

 

    We have the utmost confidence for this project's success. In several year's time, candidate “BLACK 2” will become the greatest of our officers.

 

~*~*~*

 

“Mama!”

 

From across the room, a young brown-haired girl ran toward the doorway, stumbling a bit over several scattered toys on floor. She soon reached the woman at the door and held onto her leg.

 

“Hi mama!”

 

“Hello, dear.” The woman picked the girl up, playfully ruffling her hair and kissing her on the forehead. “Were you behaving yourself today?”

 

“Yeah! Anthea taught me how to count up to big numbers and Concordia and I played dress up! It was really fun, mama.”  
  
The little girl had grown so much over the past three years. She often follows her mother around when she isn't training, or playing with several other Team Plasma grunts when they were off the clock. But lately, she has been in the care of the two Goddesses while her mother was away. Her mother wondered if having to look after both their young Lord and her daughter was troublesome, but they insisted that it was no trouble at all. In fact, they seemed to enjoy Whitley's company quite a bit.

 

“Your daughter is very polite for someone her age.” Concordia said as she walked over to them. “She may be quiet at times, but she is well behaved. You must be so proud of her.”

 

“And I must thank you two again--” the woman put Whitley down as she bowed her head; Whitley followed her mother's example and bowed as well, “--for taking care of her when I am unable to see her.”

 

Anthea smiled before joining her fellow Goddess. “There is no need to thank us. After all, we've raised our young Lord back when he was about your daughter's age. At times I think she behaves herself better than he did at this age.” She covered her mouth, restraining a faint giggle.

 

Suddenly, they heard someone approaching the open doorway. It was Zinzolin, another one of the Seven Sages. He seemed a bit surprised at the sight of one of their grunts casually speaking to the Goddesses. The three women bowed their heads to him; once again, Whitley followed suit and bowed.

 

“What is going on in here? Aren't you supposed to be in training instead of making small talk here?”

 

“Forgive me, sir. I am just here to pick up my daughter. Lady Anthea and Lady Concordia were looking after her.”

 

“Hmph,” he stood straight up before speaking again, “well regardless, you and your daughter must excuse yourselves from this place. It is time for our Lord's lessons again.”

 

Just as he said that, the rest of the sages, all following behind Ghetsis, appeared from the hallway. Walking at the center of their formation was a young boy with green hair and a cream colored shirt. As they walked by, the woman quickly knelt on the ground. She looked over and saw that Whitley was still standing up, in awe as the sages and the young prince.

 

“Whitley!” she whispered to the girl. “Please kneel. It is rude not to kneel.”

 

The little girl snapped out of her reverie and quietly knelt beside her mother. As the sages entered the room, she took a quick glance up to the boy. He was a little over eleven years old now, though his expressionless features and stoic demeanor made him appear a little older.

 

They both stood up once the last of the sages entered the room. Zinzolin only glanced their way briefly before closing the door behind him, leaving them out in the hallway.

 

“Mama,” Whitley said as she tugged at her mother's arm, “was that the King?”

 

“He is not king yet, but yes, he is our future king.”

 

“Is he gonna save all the Pokemon? Miss Anthea and Concordia told me he was gonna save them!”

 

The woman smiled at her daughter as she lifted her up in her arms again.

 

“Of course, Whitley. All these years he has been guided by the Sages and the Goddesses. Once he is old enough to become King, he will create an ideal world for the Pokemon. But he will not be alone. The others and I will be there to support him, and so will you.”

 

Whitley perked up. “You mean he needs my help, too?”

 

“Yes. This is why I've been training this whole time”, she gave her a small hug, “and why you'll soon be joining me during training in a few months.”

 

“Wow!” the little girl seemed overjoyed at the thought. “I'll get to help the king!”

 

“We all will.” The woman kissed her on the head once again.

 

~*~*~*~

 

CLASSIFIED FILE

INTERNATIONAL POLICE  
AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY  
  
LOG NUMBER **  
DATE **/**/****  
PROJECT UPDATE

  
FROM THE DIRECTOR OF THE PROJECT

 

To the board of directors of the International Police.

 

    We are here to deliver another one of our monthly reports regarding “BLACK 2” and his progress so far in “PROJECT B2.” We are happy to inform you all that his growth and development is meeting up to the standards laid out in the established protocol of the project. His dietary needs have been met each week, supplemented with additional vitamins and minerals for a three year old at this stage. He's had no trouble eating all of his meals and his weight is maintained through daily exercises. Doctors are expecting his metabolic rate to increase somewhat rapidly in the next few month, thus his diet will change once more to accommodate this change.

    According to his private mentors, he has also been reaching all his academic milestones somewhat earlier than anticipated; he's been able to solve certain arithmetic problems that most children his age would still struggle to comprehend, while he's also been reported to have a reading and writing comprehension of a child two or three years older than him. They have suggested that we accelerate his learning curriculum if he keeps this up. “BLACK 2's” mental health evaluation also shows healthy mental development with no signs of mental or emotional illness. At this stage in development, most children would throw fits and scream when things do not go their way, but this boy is truly well behaved for his age; he gives his caretakers little to no trouble at all. As per an agreement with the boy's parents, we've informed them of all they need to know about their child at this stage, though of course any other details about the project were left out. They seemed pleased with what we've told them. We took the liberty of attaching all of his evaluations and records since the last project update, along with all of his test scores and video footage of his education. Feel free to look at them at any time.

    Finally, we come to an important topic to discuss about his future training. At the moment, his training only includes the physical exercises required for children his age. We've been gathering the best coaches in hand-to-hand combat to create a daily training regimen effective once the boy reaches four years of age. I would also like to discuss the possibility of officially enlisting him as an agent for the International Police as soon as possible, preferably before he reaches ten years of age. We've submitted this request to our review board and are waiting approval, though we do not except them to allow his enlistment for sometime.

    This is all we have to report for the time being. We're expecting great things from this project.

 

~*~*~*~

Whitley was inconsolable.

 

She and her mother had just returned to their quarters after having witnessed a terrible occurrence, along with other Team Plasma members.

 

A Pokemon had died due to terrible mistreatment from a human trainer.

  
Earlier in the day, a group of grunts arrived with several injured Pokemon. According to them, they were found outside of a nearby town in the freezing rain, huddled together under an old building. They said they saw several youths harassing the poor creatures as they hid, throwing rocks and beating them with old tree branches. After chasing them away, they took them back to their headquarters to give them some treatment. However, there was one Pokemon among them who was in the worst shape of all: a Swoobat with a severely broken wing, bloody fur, and parts of its face swollen. It was bleeding out quickly.

 

The woman was thankful that Whitley wasn't able to see the extent of the injuries it sustained, or the direct aftermath. She and several others had taken the Pokemon into a small operating room for treatment. Despite all her best efforts, and the efforts of the others to keep it in stable condition, the Pokemon couldn't keep itself alive. Even the young prince, who arrived to see if he could comfort the pain ridden Pokemon, was unable to do anything for it.

 

Distraught over the loss, he ran out of the room as soon as it was declared dead, while the Goddesses chased after him. It was hard to imagine how someone, who considered all Pokemon to be his friends, would feel after all that.

 

“We have all witnessed first hand the cruelty that humans can inflict on Pokemon.”  
  
Ghetsis had given a quick speech after the Swoobat was laid to rest at the request of the young Lord, though he himself was nowhere to be seen during the speech. Perhaps he was still too upset to attend.

 

“This poor creature was subject to the appalling whims of humans, who would harm an innocent being out of selfishness and cruelty, just because it was unable to meet their expectations. For this reason and many more, our young Lord wants to create an ideal world, where Pokemon and humans live separately from one another. Only then can Pokemon be truly free and reach the great potential that lies within them. In a few months time, all of you will be ready to put all your training to use; the first true steps to Pokemon Liberation will begin. Let the death of this Pokemon remind you all of our ultimate goal. Thank you for your time.”

 

Though the Sage's words inspired many of the grunts to prepare for their Liberation plans, there were some among the crowd who remained saddened over the events. Whitley couldn't stop crying. It was such a heavy thing for a six year old to experience.

 

“There really wasn't anyway Swoobat could have lived, mom?” She said as she leaned into a gentle hug from her mother.

 

“I'm afraid so. But do not think that this is your fault in anyway. We cannot blame ourselves for this. All we can do now is prevent this from happening again.”

 

She let out a sniffle. “Thank you, mom.”

 

She let Whitley out of the hug, letting the girl quickly wipe her tears away.

 

“I don't know exactly what kind of role I'll be assigned to in a few months, but I'll do whatever it takes to see our Lord's ideals become a reality.”

 

“Do you think I can help with the Pokemon Liberation plans Sage Ghetsis was talking about?”

 

“I'm sure you can--” she patted her lightly on the back, “this is why we're here, after all.”

 

“I want to help as much as I can. I don't want to see Lord N that upset again.”

 

The girl suddenly got to her feet.

 

“No, I WILL help! I'll fight every day to make sure Lord N's world comes true!”

 

Her mother smiled. Her daughter felt so strongly about their goal now, and together they'll overcome whatever challenge lies ahead of them.

 

~*~*~*

 

CLASSIFIED FILE

INTERNATIONAL POLICE  
AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY  
  
LOG NUMBER **  
DATE **/**/****  
PROJECT UPDATE

  
FROM THE DIRECTOR OF THE PROJECT

 

To the board of directors of the International Police.

 

    As you all may have heard by now, “BLACK 2” is now officially enlisted as an agent. The review board had deemed him ready to begin engaging in some of the missions the rest of our agents have been working on, though his identity, as well as his relation to this project, will still remain hidden from the other agents for the time being.

    For these past years, “BLACK 2” has surprised us with his fast learning and skill acquisition far superior to any child his age. Once again, his academic prowess remains at an accelerated rate, along with many different types of problem solving skills. Since his first combat training several years ago, he has mastered several types of martial arts, passed various endurance programs, and successfully completed many simulation missions with a perfect score. Even within this past year, he has mastered the use of several types firearms and melee weapons with relative ease—much faster than some of our most skilled weapon's experts in the organization. We are in the works of allowing him to use some of our more experimental devices due to his prowess. He will undoubtedly master these devices in a short amount of time, according to our doctors and combat experts.

    Though, all of his success did not come without a few unexpected problems. For those on the board who have only recently become involved in the program, allow us to explain these situations:

    A little over a year prior, “BLACK 2” was reported to have been having trouble sleeping for the duration of 8 hours each night. Several of our doctors and psychologist found that he was having nightmares every few days. This was not the only anomaly reported during this time. According to observation footage taken during this time frame, “BLACK 2” also started showing signs of mental distress during initial runs of our simulation programs, leading to early termination of these tests at times. Our experts reported high amounts of stress from him during some mental health evaluations. Despite all this, he pushed forward and overcame those distractions after a few more months of intensive physical and mental training. Some of you may recall that our decision to intensify his training did not sit well with some members of our review board. As we've stated previously, we take the boy's mental and physical well being very seriously, as we do with the rest of our agents. However, we can not afford to lighten up his training for this reason alone. Each day the criminal organizations that terrorize the public grow stronger and more ruthless. If they will not give even our best agents time to rest, then we can't afford to give “BLACK 2” downtime as well. After several weeks of debate between the review board and ourselves, we came to an agreement to increase his training, so long as he was given sufficient amount of medications to alleviate the stress caused during that time. Since then, we have taken him off of those medications; his mental and physical health has returned to normal, with no reports of distress from him during or after his training.

    That being said, our doctors will still keep a careful watch over him. At the moment, several of our scientist are working on a few enhancements for him. You will all see them within this year. We are confident that he will succeed in completing his field missions just as perfectly as he has during the simulation sessions. I would like for you all to keep a close eye on him. Watch as he moves through the ranks of the InterPol and show us all just what it means to be an agent for this great organization.

 

~*~*~*

 

The day finally arrived when their young Lord would finally be crowned as King of Team Plasma.

 

All throughout the day, celebratory preparations were made for the occasion. The walls and hallway of the castle were cleaned, a feast was prepared in the main banquet hall, and the throne room was decorated extravagantly. Several days prior, a proper throne was finally placed at the end of the room for the coronation ceremony; it seemed to glow brighter than anything else in the room for that day. Slowly the grunts entered the great throne room, forming neat lines along the main pathway.

 

“Mom, how do I look?”

 

Whitley, now sporting a uniform similar to all the other grunts, nervously pulled at the hood around her head. She and her mother were standing aside from the rest of the crowd while she was desperately trying to make herself look presentable.

 

“Sorry I was late, I was trying to fix my hair up a bit, but it was coming out all wrong and I--”

 

“It's fine, Whitley,” her mother said as she pulled her daughter's hood down, revealing two poorly made ponytail buns on both sides of her head, “if you needed help, you could have just asked me before I came here.” Her mother let her hair down and began brushing it out.

 

“I'm sorry. I was just kinda nervous...and kind of tired. I spent most of the night taking care of the Pokemon brought in the other day. They seemed really scared, why is that?”

 

“They are just still shaken up after they've been liberated. They are probably still distrustful of humans, even the ones who want to help them. It's probably for the best that they don't get attached to us.” Her mother had finished making one bun and moved on to the next one. “Remember, you were given a role as a caretaker for those poor Pokemon until they can return to the wild.”

 

For the past three years, Team Plasma had been finally able to Liberate Pokemon from trainers and bring them back to the Castle. Many grunts were tasked with this job, but there were some among them who remained stationed at the Castle instead of actively liberating Pokemon. Whitley was one of these grunts, deemed too young to be able to successfully liberate any Pokemon. Sage Rood have explained to her that Liberation can be a dangerous task for the grunts, who would have to protect both the Pokemon and themselves from the more despicable trainers out there. Instead, to keep her relatively safe and so that she would still be able to help Team Plasma, she was appointed as a caretaker instead. She remembered how happy she was to be given that role.

 

Her mother was also given a role outside of Liberation. She and few other grunts were to research ways to soothe the liberated Pokemon and help them forget about their lives with humans. Only once they've let go of their previous connections to humans can they become the complete beings Lord N had envisioned they'd become. His friends will be free of the burdens placed upon them by humankind.

 

“There we go,” her mother brushed out the twin tails one more time before pulling Whitley's hood gently over her head, “that looks much better.”

 

“Thank you, mom! Oh, mom, everyone's already in the room! Let's hurry before the ceremony starts!”

 

The ceremony was truly breathtaking. One by one, the Sages led by Ghetsis walked down the pathway to the throne, while Ghetsis held a beautiful crown in his hand. Shortly afterwards, their Lord, wearing an elegant cloak and flanked by the Goddesses at his side, entered; All the grunts knelt before him in respect. The woman took a short glance over to Whitley. Her gaze was on N the entire time, a small glimmer of admiration visible on the periphery of her eyes. She truly held their Lord with the highest respect.

 

N was crowned King, and in a few months time he will become the true Hero of Ideals by befriending the Legendary Dragon who embodied Ideals.  
  
So announced Ghetsis proudly to the crowd as N stood from the throne.

 

~*~*~*~*~

CLASSIFIED FILE

INTERNATIONAL POLICE  
AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY  
  
LOG NUMBER **  
DATE **/**/****  
PROJECT UPDATE

  
FROM THE DIRECTOR OF THE PROJECT

 

To the board of directors of the International Police.

 

    It seems that “BLACK 2” is exceeding all the expectations we've had about him since officially joining the InterPol. Both we and the directors outside of this project have reported a 100% mission success rate from him in the last two years. From reconnaissance, stealth, intelligence, to even large raids on illegal activities, “BLACK 2” has accomplished so much at his age. His use of weaponry and knowledge of all types of hand-to-hand combat have proven invaluable on the field, as well as his impeccable senses when it came to avoiding enemy attacks. Several of our field agents reported that he has been able to find hidden bases and obscured traps that even our best tracking specialist were unable to locate. Often times, he would be able to amass more intel than our spies working closely within the enemy ranks, though his methods have remained elusive to us. Though we suppose his methods do not matter if we have the information we need in the first place. Astonishingly, despite only recently starting his Agent-to-Pokemon Cooperation training, he has been able to masterfully work with our organization's employed Pokemon with the experience of most seasoned trainers. Perhaps partnering him with one of the InterPol's most well trained and experienced Pokemon should be in order.

    Indeed, some of his most surprising qualities that we've seen since his induction is his punctuality, adherence and breaking of protocol, and independence. Right down to the second, he himself has kept track of his training regimens, medical examinations, and even synchronizations during his missions. Hardly anyone in this project needs to remind him of his schedule anymore. Agents who have been assigned to work with him have reported that while he has a strict adherence to InterPol protocol, he is able to quickly break it should there be a need to; he's been able to save a few of our agents from potentially life-threatening situations because of it. Whatever free time he has to himself is spent learning more about our various devices, experimental weaponry and technological advancements developed by our R&D team. Such was the case with a special, yet still experimental, protective undergarment armor. He offered to test this suit out on various missions throughout this last month, providing valuable feedback to our engineers. He even managed to find several flaws in the design and completely re-imagine it to better suit work in more hostile environments.

    Of course, there was some controversy among the rest of the staff at the International Police, who had their reservations of letting a ten year old enlist as an agent. While most of their grievances with this decision have since dissipated after seeing his work, there are some among our superintendents and directors who remain unconvinced of his abilities due to his age, even going so far as to deny him access to some of our more high profile cases and relegating his role in related missions to a simple messenger.

    With that in mind, we of this project would like to make a recommendation. Last month, a vacancy for the role of Superintendent opened after the previous super had stepped down due to declining health. While we are well aware of the qualifications of our senior agents for this position, as well as the 10 year tenure requirement to even be considered for the role of Superintendent, we ask that “BLACK 2” be included among the considered agents. We know that this decision may not be popular among the others, but if we want to see the boy's true potential and the culmination of all that we have done in this project, he must have a chance to prove himself for this role.

    Remember, we are not asking you to simply place him in that position. He must undergo the same evaluations and tests that his fellow senior agents must take as well. Whether he secures this position on his own should be telling of how successful this project has been so far.

    Please let us know about any decisions made regarding this matter. We assure you all that you will not be disappointed with him.

 

~*~*~*

 

Only one more day.

 

One more day until the start of the Unova Pokemon League Tournament. The culmination of everything Lord N was against, and what he was going to end, once and for all.

 

Ever since the day he successfully befriended the black dragon Zekrom, it felt like the entirety of Team Plasma was in high spirits. The dragon's approval of their King must have meant that their plan was definitely the right thing to do. Together, the dragon and their Hero King will show all of Unova their power over the Elite Four and the Champion, and then the hearts of both Pokemon and humans alike will sway, leading to the creation if the ideal world envisioned by N.

 

Many of the grunts were preparing for any sort of battles that might break out once the King makes his appearance at the tournament. Some of them were guarding the captured Gym Leaders to make sure they did not try to call for assistance, or inform the others about their whereabouts until the time is right. The liberated Pokemon were also being prepared to be released into the wild once Lord N commands their release, though some of the Pokemon were moved to other places in the castle at the suggestion of Sage Ghetsis.

 

Whitley and her mother were sitting in one of the rooms containing a group of Pokemon, checking them over in preparation for their upcoming release.

 

“You guys are gonna be able to leave this place soon,” Whitley said, as she patted a Foongus on the head, “isn't it great, mom?”

 

“Hm? Oh, yes it is.”

 

Whitley turned her head towards her mother. “You don't sound excited. Is something wrong?”

 

“Don't worry about me, I'm just a little tired. I've been working with some of the other researchers last night.”

 

In truth, since the day of N's coronation, she began to see some strange changes within Team Plasma. The Sages were out more often than usual, investigating various places for unknown reasons. Ghetsis had also asked her research team to instead work on a way to hack into the main PC System of the Unova region to create a Mass Release Program that would Liberate all Pokemon from their trainers at once. During that time, a scientist named Colress was brought into Team Plasma to assist the research team. Eventually, Colress and his team of scientist began some sort of secret work, unbeknownst to Lord N. She tried to inform Ghetsis about his doings, but he seemed to brush her off whenever she would bring it up.

 

Left with no other choice, she and a few others from her team investigated his research, only to find something horrific: Colress had been creating some sort of machine that would allow him to take full control of a Pokemon's mind. The notes said it was so that he could draw out a Pokemon's true potential, but it couldn't be anything good if it meant robbing the Pokemon of its free will. She wasn't sure who she could talk to about their discovery; Ghetsis had a lot of trust in Colress, and most of the Sages would probably only agree with him. Even their Lord N would take Ghetsis' word over her own.

  
However, the Goddesses seemed to believe her when she informed them about Colress. They too distrusted the man's work, and managed to gather a few other grunts and researchers in secrecy to use what they've discovered to create a program that could negate the machine's effects, which they have completed the previous night. They would not allow him to use that evil device, especially now that their goal is just within reach.

 

Even with all their work so far, something else was bothering her. She's heard talk from the other grunts, about a trainer that their Lord has encountered many times already. A boy from Nuvema Town, with a loud voice and a desire to become the League Champion, who will be present at the tournament. This boy and his friends had managed to stop various attempts at Liberation by some of her associates. There were even rumors saying that he may be another Hero.

 

She realized she had been staring at a wall for a long time. She turned her attention to Whitley, who was playing with the Foongus from the group of Pokemon.  
  
“Whitley.”

 

The girl jolted up. “Ah. Um.”

  
“You know you are not supposed to interact with the Pokemon like that.”

 

“Sorry mom...I'm just...really going to miss Foongy—Uh, I mean Foongus once he leaves.”

 

“Don't worry about it, sweetheart. This will be better for both of you. Now, let's get to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a very important day.”

 

As they both walked to their bedroom, the woman could shake off her anxiety.

 

Come tomorrow, the ideal world created by Lord N will arrive.

 

Or everything they've worked for will come undone.

 

~*~*~*

CLASSIFIED FILE

INTERNATIONAL POLICE  
AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY  
  
LOG NUMBER **  
DATE **/**/****  
PROJECT UPDATE

  
FROM THE DIRECTOR OF THE PROJECT

 

To the board of directors of the International Police.

 

    At this point, what we have to report on “BLACK 2” should not surprise anyone on the board anymore. A few months ago, “BLACK 2” had earned the position of Superintendent, and since then, he has directed several successful missions across various regions and has gathered valuable information regarding many of our high profile cases in Kanto and Hoenn. Despite having forgone being assigned a partner Pokemon for so long, he did manage to complete many tasks without trouble, and since finally having an assigned partner, a Dewott with particularly acute skill, they have shown great teamwork out on the field. His skill truly is unparalleled to any of our agents so far. Interestingly enough, as we observed more of his work, we noticed something interesting about him that we have never reported about before; something that we never consciously observed despite all his years in the project. The boy has a remarkable way with people that makes them trust him so easily.

    Through quick debriefings with him, as well as some testimony from other agents, we found that part of “BLACK 2's” intelligence acquisition involves simply taking on an alias and false persona before befriending a person within the enemy ranks, or at least someone involved with them, and obtaining various points of information. While this alone does sound rather redundant, as infiltration is not an uncommon technique used by our force, what does astound us is just how quickly he accomplishes this task. Some agents have reported this type of infiltration and information acquisition from him occurring within a few hours. We are not exactly sure how we overlooked this important detail about this methodology and personality, but while looking back at his evaluations from the past several years, we found that signs of this kind of behavior were present as far back as when he was six years of age. Perhaps our evaluations for those time frames were not able to detect such behaviors, or maybe he managed to hide this type of behavior from all of us until he was able to use it while on missions. Regardless, this is quite an outstanding development, and it is something to look for during our future evaluations of him.

   Lastly, before we end this month's report, we would like to announce that, due to the ever increasing workload “BLACK 2” faces since becoming Superintendent, the amount of reports from “PROJECT B2” will be reduced from 12 yearly reports to 6. However, this does not mean we can't keep an eye out on his progress. We ask that the other board directors and chiefs in the International Police with knowledge of this project provide us with details about his missions whenever they are available. We are counting on all of you to gather this kind of data for the project if we are truly gauge its effectiveness.

 

ADDENDUM: We recently became aware that Agent Looker was dispatched to the currently running Unova Pokemon League to investigate a potentially dangerous organization known as Team Plasma. We are a bit baffled by Chief ****'s decision to send him out on that mission instead of “BLACK 2”, but we will trust the Chief's choice for the time being. Though “BLACK 2” did want us to let you know his opinions about the “Unbelievable Disguise Set.”According to him, the disguise “is barely a disguise at all. Why did anyone think that putting on ridiculous eye glasses and a mustache would fool anyone?”

    That is all.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The sun was starting to reach into the western horizon over Aspartia City. Many people were going back to their homes from work, while others were starting to leave their homes for a nice nightly walk or to meet with their friends for the evening. A woman looked out the window of her home as she watched everyone walk down the streets. Her daughter was in the next room, probably laying down on the couch and playing with the Foongus she was entrusted with. She was picking up the remaining dishes and silverware left on the dining room table, still thinking about what had occurred at the Pokemon League roughly a year and a half ago.

 

Their King, the chosen Hero of Ideals who would have created a perfect world for Pokemon, had left them all behind. No one, save for perhaps Sage Ghetsis, knew why he left with Zekrom, but after all they worked for, all the Pokemon they liberated, and everything they did to support their King, their ideal world crumbled before them. Many of the members of Team Plasma ran off once word of their King's departure reached their ears. The remaining members at the castle that day managed to regroup with the Goddesses and two of the Sages so that they could relocate to a safer place. Instead of going with the small group, she decided to take her daughter somewhere away from Team Plasma to start their lives anew.

 

What distressed her the most about what happened wasn't the sudden departure of their King, nor the disappearances of Colress and Ghetsis after the fight. She was surprised at the utter lack of care and kindness half of the grunts of Team Plasma showed after their plan came apart. As it turned out, some of the grunts had only joined Team Plasma as a way to utilize the power of the liberated Pokemon for selfish reasons, even going so far as to mistreat them; some of those grunts were even the ones who have been with Team Plasma since its conception. She had trusted her companions for all those years, she even let them around her young daughter as she grew, only to find out that they had lied about what they truly stood for. They had deceived her, her daughter, and worst of all, their King. She never informed Whitley of this revelation, afraid of her reaction to all the lies the adults she grew up with have told her.

 

She walked into the next room to check up on the girl. Sure enough, she was lying down on the couch with the Foongus, lifting up the special locket the Goddesses have given her before parting ways. She remembered that the Goddesses had given Whitley the locket for two reasons: so that she would feel a little better after the events at the castle, and so that she would secretly care for the program stored within a small chip hidden in the locket. While Team Plasma's plans may have come apart, she knew that Colress was still out there somewhere with his terrible machine. Anthea and Concordia had entrusted her in secrecy with the safety of the the program that would counteract the Colress Machine's influence. They believed that Colress may try to regroup their former comrades for whatever nefarious purposes he could be thinking of in order to use that machine, and so they wanted to keep the program ready should he reappear.  
  
Though she hoped that the day would not come.

 

“Hey, Whitley. Are you alright?”

 

The girl looked up at her mother, a soft sadness visible in her eyes. She put the Foongus on the table next to the couch.

 

“I'm ok, mom. I'm just...thinking. Why did Lord N leave us? Everyone said he was fighting the other Hero, but then he left.”

 

“I don't know why he left. Maybe he had something important to do, or maybe he wanted to spread his ideals somewhere else, but in the meantime, all we can do now is wait for him to return. Maybe once he comes back, we can pick up where we left off and help him with his ideal world.”

 

Whitley sighed, leaning against her mother. “I just don't know what I can do.”

 

Her mother couldn't help but feel sorry for her daughter. All her life, she had been living within the walls created by Team Plasma, readying her for a life in Lord N's ideal world. Being away from Team Plasma made them both realize just how differently the public had viewed their actions. While there were some who sympathized with them, others couldn't view Team Plasma as anything else but criminals. She wanted her daughter to live comfortably without having to be ostracized by people who couldn't understand the ideals they believed in for so long. Maybe her daughter could feel better if she had friends outside of Team Plasma who would be more understanding, and she knew of a place that might have those kinds of people.

 

“Hey, Whitley. I wanted to talk to you about something.”

 

“What is it, mom?”

 

“Enrollment for the Aspartia City Trainer's School is opening up next month. If you want to, I can sign you up for classes. Would you like that?”

 

“A trainer's school?” Whitley looked back at Foongus, who had sidled closer to the arm of the couch as they talked. “I don't know...wouldn't becoming a trainer go against everything Lord N worked for?”

 

“Well, think of it this way,” her mother placed a reassuring hand on her back as she continued, “even if it is a trainer's school, there are still people there who probably care for Pokemon as much as you do. It could be a nice way to make new friends who you relate to. Besides, you won't be alone. Foongus can go with you. He's so close to you already, why not take him along if it will make you feel better?”

 

The little mushroom Pokemon waved its tiny arms in agreement, giving her an adorable smile.

 

In the end, Whitley agreed. She and Foongus would go to the school, though she mentioned that she'll return once Lord N comes back as well.

 

Though secretly, her mother hoped that Whitley would move on and forget about Team Plasma. If she does, then she wouldn't have to face the imminent danger.

 

~*~*~*~*

 

INTERNATIONAL POLICE  
PRIVATE CORRESPONDANCE  
FROM THE DESK OF CHIEF ***  
  
DATE **/**/****  
  


TO DIRECTOR *** OF “PROJECT B2.”

 

Dear Director,

 

    It's been sometime since I was able to respond to your inquiries about Superintendent ***, or rather, Agent Black #2. Per your request, I'm here to deliver a short report regarding the Superintendent's performance, as well as the case he's working on.

    For the past 18 months, our branch had been tasked with finding the leaders of the criminal Team Plasma and bringing their King and Sages to justice for the terror they had inflicted upon so many people at the previous Pokemon League tournament, as well as their crimes prior to the event, mainly consisting of Pokemon thievery. Perhaps we had severely underestimated them by sending only Agent Looker to investigate at that time, but rest assured, it will not happen again. After eyewitness reports came in about the Plasma King flying away from the scene with the Legendary Zekrom, many of our agents had been sent out to hunt this runaway “Hero” and return him to the Unova Region to answer for his crimes. You may be wondering why Agent Black #2 was not tasked with this job along with the others. While we have no doubts about his skill in finding the elusive King, nor do we doubt his ability to be able to defeat such a powerful foe like Zekrom, a more pressing situation is at hand.

    According to several informants all over Unova and a few captured Team Plasma grunts, a man named Colress may have taken control of what remains of Team Plasma after the events at the League. This man is said to have a very dangerous device that can forcibly control Pokemon to his will. We fear that he may order much more dire atrocities on the public than anything the old leadership of Team Plasma would be capable of if he uses that device. Of course, there is some silver-lining in all this madness. We've also heard reports that a low ranking grunt from Team Plasma may have some special information about this device, which we can use to completely disable it and stop their plans before they could act. The only information our informants were able to properly secure, however, was that this person is female, around 12 years of age by this time, and is still living in the Unova region.

    Even with this limited information, the Superintendent was able to track down leads all the way to Western Unova, around Aspartia City where he is currently stationed. Not only that, but he was able to discover more of Colress' research in an abandoned facility on Route 17 near Nuvema Town, as well as some sort of curious device at the Giant Chasm. We are currently in the process of analyzing his findings. To help him with his investigation, we have assigned several people working in Aspartia City to provide him with the necessary resources should he encounter any danger. He was also given access to more of our experimental equipment, including a Record Bubble device designed by an anonymous informant. She seemed very confident in its functions. I may have to call back Agent Looker to assist the Superintendent in tracking down more of Colress' associates.

    As we speak, the Superintendent is working covertly from the Trainer's School in Aspartia City. So far he has been able to investigate most his female classmates, as well as several other girls outside of the school, though it seems like none of these girls are the person we are looking for. According to his last report, he has almost finished an investigation on another girl, and should this girl not be who we are looking for, he will prepare to move out of that location and see if he can follow other leads in Western Unova.

    That is all I have to report on my end. I will tell you this, however: should he be able to take down Colress and the rest of Team Plasma before they could act all on his own, it could very well prove the overall success of your project. We'll see what “Mr. Perfect” is truly capable of.

 

Until Next time, Director,

Chief ***, head of the Team Plasma Investigation team

 

~*~*~*

 

“Is that all you have to report?”

 

“That is all, Sir.”

 

A young man dressed in a blue blazer, white button-up shirt, and black slacks was standing in the shadow of a tree beside Nimbasa City's Rondez-View Ferris Wheel. He held his Xtransceiver close, careful not to draw too much attention to himself as he waited under the shade. Beside him, a Dewott carefully polished its scallop blades, twitching its ears once in a while. The boy had a serious demeanor to him, focusing only on his message.

 

“Very well. Unless you have more to report beforehand, I will be contacting you at a later time. Do not forget about what we discussed earlier regarding Agent Looker.”

 

“I will not, Sir. This is Black #2, over and out.”

 

Just as he closed the device, Dewott suddenly stood up, putting its scallops away and pointing in a direction just past the Ferris Wheel. He let out a sigh as he placed the device in his front pocket, closing his eyes before turning towards the direction his Dewott was pointing at. He flashed a cool smile.

 

“Blake, dear~” a young pink-haired girl in a white sunhat was running up to him. “Sorry I'm late. Work was kind of hectic today. I told them I had plans for today, but they--”

 

Before she could continue, he pulled her closer to him, taking her hand into his own.

 

“Please, don't worry about it, Yancy. I'd wait here hours for you if I have to.”

 

He held her hand close to his face, giving it a light kiss. A light blush appeared over her cheeks.

 

“Working as an idol can be rough work. Long hours, intensive work, constantly under the spotlight: I understand that. But you need to relax a little. Treat yourself to some fun and relaxation. That's why I'm here after all.”

 

“Oh Blake...” She nuzzled into his hand. “I'm so glad you're here with me now.”

  
“Now, shall we start our date?” He held his arm out to her. “We can go take a ride on the Ferris Wheel first, then perhaps enjoy a nice lunch?”

 

Yancy held onto his arm as they walked together toward the Ferris Wheel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So first off, I want to thank glitchblue for helping me come up with this fic, as well as throwing ideas around.  
> After reading the BW2 chapter for Pokemon Special that was released on March 7th 2017, we were thinking about how it could be that someone as young as Blake could be in the International Police, and how Whitley was in Team Plasma with her mother at a young age, when we came up with an idea that maybe they were both in their respective groups literally since they were babies. 
> 
> I mean, for all we know we could be really wrong about this, but it's still an interesting idea to explore, so I wrote a fic about it.
> 
> I hope it came out well, so be sure to let me know how you guys like it, and how I can improve on writing. 
> 
> Also if you are wondering why I decided to use their Viz Localized names instead of any other ones, I'm actually not sure. I guess I just like those names, too.


End file.
